Computer entertainment systems typically include a hand-held controller, game controller, or other controller. A user or player uses the controller to send commands or other instructions to the entertainment system to control a video game or other simulation being played. For example, the controller may be provided with a manipulator, such as a joystick, which is operated by the user. The amount of deflection of the joystick is converted from an analog value into a digital value, which is sent to the game machine console. The controller may also be provided with buttons that can be operated by the user. Although they are widely used, joystick controllers can be somewhat awkward and counterintuitive to use.
It is with respect to these and other background information factors that the present invention has evolved.